Letting Others In
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: Fin has a neice who has had a rough life. What happens when people find out whats going on?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one  
I was going to new york to visit my uncle odafin tutuolla even though he didnt know anything that had happened to me in the past three years and it would stay that way. Maybe i wouldnt go back to my step-dad... i just got off the plane and looked around for my uncle and the baggage claim. i found my bags then found him standing by the windows. "uncle fin?" i asked to make sure.  
"hey baby doll how have you been?" he asked hugging me.  
"great" i said faking cheerfulness but thinking i hate my life uncle its the worst thing ever.  
"thats good, so i have to work today so i thought that maybe you could come with me and meet all my friends and co workers" he asked hopefully.  
"sure uncle" i said and we got into his car and went through the city. We got into Manahattan and drove to a police precinct. "so where exactly do you work?"  
"Manahattan Special Victims Unit... the 1-6 precinct" he told me.  
"what do you guys do exactly?"  
"we work with children and ederly, plus victims of abuse and rape" he said and i nearly screamed because he could probably figure out what was happening at home if i wasnt careful.  
"that great uncle" i said looking back out the window next to me so i didnt have to look right at him.  
"i dont mind it, but we just lost one of our squad members and his partner is kind of torn up about it, then weve got two new recruits, so its changed lately" he reported and i sighed in releif he didnt know yet. hopefully he never would... but that is wishful thinking since im pregnant with my step dads kid.  
"thats aweful" i said my boston accent come through strong. then we pulled up to the precinct where he worked. "this it?"  
"this is just the outside my squadroom is a few floors up" he said getting out and i followed him to the elevator where we waited for it to show up.  
"hey fin you decide to finally show up to work today?" some older guy with a fancy hat called out walking over to us.  
"i told the cragen that i would be late... besides has benson showed up yet?"  
"yes fin i have if you hadnt noticed im going to kick your ass" a women said walking over to us with brown hair and an olive toned skin.  
"well see we all just showed up... maybe rollins and amaro got work done" my uncle said stepping into the elevator pulling me with him.  
"whos this pretty lady?" the old guy asked spotting me.  
"this pretty lady happens to be his neice and doesnt like that nickname" i said.  
"well what is your name?"  
"brooklyn ashley tutuolla" i said.  
"well any family of this lazy asses is a friend of ours" the women said "im olivia benson and thats john munch" she said.  
"hi" i said as we reached the floor they worked on.  
"come on brook lets go see the captain then you can meet the rest of the team" my uncle said and walked to an office with the words 'captain donald cragen, svu' on it. he knocked and we waited for a come in to be called out. when we walked in i saw a man with graying hair and a plump belly sitting behind the desk with a some what younger man sitting infront of him in a chair with black hair dotted with gray. "hey cap. george"  
"hey fin whos the girl?" the guy who i assumed was the captain asked.  
"my neice brooklyn"  
"hi brooklyn im the captain donald cragen and this here is fbi psyciatrist george haunge" he said addressing me .  
"hi" i said leaning against the door jam then trying not to cring because of the bruising on my back that decided to make itself known.

the girl was different... i could tell she had a great personality, but someone has been hurting her. when she leaned back against the door i could tell it had caused her pain, but that she was trying to hide it. she couldnt hide it from me though and i was going to keep an eye on her and see if i could maybe talk to her alone for a bit. "hey cap we have a problem down at stablers house" olivia said poking her head in.  
"whats up?"  
"Kathleen is freaking out. the only reason we were called is because we have delt with her before but she found elliots personal so we need to get down there"  
"alright fin get munch. liv get rollins and amaro. george think you could hang back here with brooklyn for a bit?"

"of course don. we can get to know each other a bit. maybe get something to eat?" george replied looking at me.  
"thanks george" my uncle said as him and the captain took off with the others behind them. when i turned around i found the guy just watching me.  
"so what do you like to do?" he asked me.  
"write on my mini laptop" i said pulling it out of my bag and setting it down on my lap when i sat down.  
"you any good?" he asked.  
"i guess i am i dont like people reading my stuff that i know. i mostly post on a site and they all say im really good"  
"can i read some of you writting by any chance?"  
"um..."  
"i wont tell anyone you let me and you can pick the things i can read"  
"ok" i said going through my files and pulled up a story that i had started just the week before"here this is a new one" i said handing him my laptop. i didnt know why i was doing so i guess because he seemed like he was an ok guy and safe to let read my stuff.  
"are these based on truth at all?" he asked and i just glanced at him.  
"no" i said grabbing my laptop back "this one is about a girl who doesnt fit in except with her one friend that pities her and her father had killed himself just a few months before and the step dad is a total drunken asshole" i said staring at him.  
"you dont have to lie to me. i wont tell on you" he said looking at me with sad eyes and a trusting posture.  
"nothing to tell" i said closing the story and going to my most recent one. i had started it the day before after marcus had come home drunk and had his fun.

she was shutting everyone else and wasnt going to tell anyone. maybe if i got her to trust me a little bit more and i got a little more information on her i could get her to open up. "want to go get something to eat?" i asked suddenly.  
"sure" she mumbled saving her file and putting her laptop back in her bag.  
"alright theres this little diner right down the road. i has subs, and a bunch of other stuff" i said as we walked out and went down to the diner on the corner. it was where the guys normally got there food when they pulled an all nighter or two. when we walked in she looked a little pale but i put it up to cultural overload. that was until she ordered just a ginger ale. "you alright?"  
"yeah just a little nauesous" she said "i'll be right back" she said walking to the bathroom. when she got back she looked much better.  
"better?" i asked.  
"yeah it was just a feeling. its so different here compared to boston" she said effectivley changing the subject.  
"it must be different, but not by too much right?" i said playing along having a feeling that she was quite like benson when it came to talking about how she was feeling.

at the stabler house...  
we were at a stand still with kathleen and liv was trying to talk to her about what was really going on in her head. she seemed to be getting through to her and was helping. "kathleen what do you want us to do?"  
"i want you to get my dad to go back to work and things to go back to the way they were" she whispered as olivia crept closer.  
"katie we've gone over this you know why i cant" elliot said and she swung the gun around to be on him.  
"elliot get out of the god damn room i've got her" olivia yelled and he did leaving her with me amaro and rollins while the captain and munch watched the rest of the family "now katie why dont you tell me what he has told you maybe i can help explain it to you" liv said and the gun was back on her.  
"he said he shot a girl about my age and killed her" she said.

"yeah thats right. he was trying to protect everyone and the girl had leveled her gun on me and was getting ready to shoot i couldnt protect myself because i was trying to save sister pegs life. you remember her? yea, so your dad as my partner had to make a choice either lose me as well as many others or shoot the girl. he shot her. he didnt mean to kill her, but with the way the bullet hit her she died on impact. your dad cant go back because of the memories and because that girl reminded him of you and maur and lizzie and your mother. thats why he cant come back."  
"but he has to"  
"why?"  
"because all they do is fight now livvy"  
"about what?"  
"everything and anything. whos turn to clean, cook, watch eli, and so much more. i cant stand it anymore" she whispered and i was in reach of the gun now but need to wait a few more seconds before i could get her to give it to me.

"we fight because we love each other katie" elliot said from behind me and she pulled the trigger.  
"livvy?" kathleen yelled "oh my god im so sorry. i didnt mean to he wasnt supposed to be here i was going to give it to you. im so sorry" she cried leaning over liv. i walked over after smacking elliot and cuffing him to the gate screwed into the wall. "liv please be ok. im sorry" she whispered over her. i looked at her face contorted in pain then she coughed. "liv?"  
"olivia?" i asked kneeling next to her "livia?" i said and her eyes fluttered "that it baby girl come on open your eyes" i said then looked at kathleen "was she against the gun or a little bit away from it?" i asked.  
"against it she was going to get it from me i think and she knows i dont want to hurt her" kathleen said with tears building up in her eyes. "dont worry she knows that" i said hugging her when liv started to cough.

i was in so much pain but knew the bullet hadnt gone through the kelvar just hit it in direct contact and maybe cracked a rib or two. i started to cough and then i whimpered in pain. knowing that kathleen was still there waiting for me to open my eyes i did and looked at her. "livvy im so sorry i didnt mean it please forgive me?" she said.  
then fin said "im going to pick you up. it might hurt baby girl. just relax and you can get yourself looked at" he said scooping me up.

i picked her up and then started to walk down the stairs kathleen still begging liv for forgiveness and when i got outside i sat liv up on the back of the ambulence and helped her out of her jacket and kelvar. "what happened up there?" cragen and munch both said running over.  
"direct shot to the jacket" liv said hoarsly "kathleen i forgive you shhh..." she said whimpering in pain again when i let go of her and she was stuck holding herself up.  
"shh... there i know it hurts but you just need to be bandaged up" one of the emts said helping her totally into the van "whos coming with?"  
"me and her" i said pulling kathleen in with me.

back at 1-6...  
we got back from lunch and waited another 20 or so minutes for the squad to get back. when they did they were missing liv and fin, but cragen dropped livs kelvar and jacket on her desk. "wheres fin and liv?"  
"hospital" he said "she got into direct contact, but thank god for kelvar she only has a few cracked ribs and unless she decides to press charges kathleen just needs to get back on her meds" he said taking off his own kelvar. "rollins can you go find one of the squad jackets for liv please?" he asked looking at the hole in the front of hers.  
"she shouldve stayed back" he said sitting at his desk.  
"does she ever?" i asked back. through all this i noticed that brooklyn had vanished.

everyone seemed to be close knit, but i didnt fit in here why did i ever decide to come here. i never fit in anywhere im just a waste of space.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two  
"hey don did you see brooklyn walk by when you came in?" george asked me.  
"no i didnt see her... why do you ask im sure shes fine just went to get some air and learn the city a bit" i told him. i just hoped that fin would be ok with that.  
"no. i dont think she did. she took her laptop with her and its raining out. she is here somewhere" he said glancing out the door and to the busy squad room where liv and fin had just walked in.  
"hey george wheres brooklyn?" fin asked george.  
"um... i dont know where she went i was talking to don and when i turned around she was gone"  
"what?" he freaked and then went to look for her until olivia stopped him.

Brooklyn was missing and i still hadnt gotten the chance to ask how her home life was going. i knew something was up when she wasnt acting like the bubbly girl that i knew before this; and i knew that her step-father was no good. i really needed to talk to her and see if george could as well, but maybe not today she must be so over whelmed with everything. "fin she is probably just hiding out in a quiet room to get over the shock of being in a new city and not back home where she is used to"  
"she lives in boston not that different livia" i said before turning around and looking straight at george "can i talk to you in private?"  
"of course don do you mind if we talk in here for a minute?" george asked and both him and liv cleared out.

fin knew that i had figured out that something was up with brooklyn, but i hoped that he hadnt made her upset or anything. "you know something is up with her." he said as a statement and not a question.  
"well its quite obvious that something is up with her and its not a little thing. i dont quite know yet, but i beleive that it might be a guy. she ran to the bathroom when we went to hav lunch then came back. she said she was neasous but that she felt better"  
"great boy trouble i wouldnt mind, but i did some searching on her step-dad he has a prior of sexual assault and i want to know if he has hurt her and if she needs help"  
"she definately needs help just not until she talks to you will she get the help and if he is hurting her. you cant send her back. though i beleive that the writing she does is based on truth loosly but based on it."  
"how do you know that?"  
"she writes all the time first of all and she let me read her most recent story; which is about a girl who doesnt fit in except with her one friend that pities her and her father had killed himself just a few months before and the step dad is a total drunken asshole. what does that sound like?"  
"her father committed suicide six months ago and she only has one friend" fin said confirming my theory.  
"she is hiding behind a fictional character that she has created and channelling her pain though her stories instead if dealing with it herself" i said then continued with "if it goes on to much the stories may no longer help her and she will turn to self harm and other types of coping mechanisms"  
"shit!" he swore before punching the file cabinet next to him.  
"fin relax. get her to talk to you or confront her. then once she tells you get it on record and she can stay with you. i will also try and talk to her maybe i could help her." i said.  
"lets go find her then" he said openning the door and walking out the first place he went was the cribs. i looked at the others and they all looked curious as to what was up.  
"find brooklyn" i said before turning to the stairs and going to check outside.

when george said to find brooklyn i immediatley went to check the old interigation rooms that we no longer used that i used to hide in with elliot when we worked on a case and didnt want to go home even when we were ordered. i started with the one furthest from the squad room and didnt find her though i did find one of elliots old sweaters. the next one i had luck though because she was in the room writing in her laptop. "hey there" i said and i swear she jumped a mile. "everyones looking for you. why are you here?" i asked.  
"its quiet and im trying to write" she told me matter of factly.  
"well you know you could go write at my partners old desk, so you dont scare us all into thinking that you ran off" i sat next to her and noticed that she glanced at me warily.  
"i wouldnt run away i left the rest of my stuff in the office. it has my flashdrives and charger and i need them they have more of my stories on them and i need to keep this charged as well" she stated typing more.  
"well maybe you could come sit in the squadroom and we can all get to know each other better?"  
"why would i want that? anybody who gets to know me doesnt like me"  
"and whys that?"  
"because im the fucked up family girl"  
"how that?"  
"my father committed suicide six months ago and my mother doesnt remember that i exist she more intersted in my autistic brother. my step dads a drunk that needs to go to hell for what he does"  
"whats that?"  
"nothing that you need to know"  
"i can help you"  
"how do i know that?"  
"well i have helped alot of children, teens, and adults through crimes of the sexual nature. through pregnancies and my mother was an abusive drunk. does that help you?"  
"i guess" she said looking at me and i saw the sorrow in her eyes.  
"plus im the product of rape and i knew my father. he used to come by my house when my mother was out with one of her drinking buddies and have his way with me."  
"thats aweful" she said.  
"it was but i use what i went through to help others around me"  
"can you help me?"  
"i can try my hardest and everyone else here will help you as well"  
"ok but i cant tell you it out loud, but i have a story that i wrote thats an autobiography of sorts" she said pulling up the file "here" she said handing it to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
(the story will be in these and the rest wont be in anything)  
After she handed me her laptop i wanted to make sure she was ok with letting me read it "you sure?"  
"if you can try and help me yes. if you dont want to read it then give it back" she said.  
"no its ok i can try to help you and if you dont want to tell me. i will read it" i said looking back at the story and setting my eyes on it.  
it was november 15 when my father died and not even two months later my mother had found a new husband. i dont like him he looks at me funny, maybe its just cause he isnt who i want to see in my dads place. that was what i thought until he came into my room drunk on febuary 25. he didnt look right, he looked as if he was hunting down a dog or something all i knew is that i didnt want him near me. "marcus go away" i said and back up towards the wall trying to keep space between us. he just kept come closer to me and the closer he got the more i walked toward the wall. it wasnt long before i hit the wall seeing as my room was just big enough for my twin sized bed, bookcase, bureau and desk. once i was there i couldnt really go anywhere without getting closer to him and i didnt want that; except he was still walking towards me. "marcus get out of my room. you shouldnt be in here you should go to bed. your drunk." i said, but he had been standing right in front of me by then. he just stood there looking at me and licking his lips. i didnt know what he had planned and didnt want to know. then he said "i wont be leaving until i get what i want" and he did he pressed himself up against me and started to kiss me. "dont make any noise or i will kill your mother and you before you can count to three" he told me and i just whimpered in reply. he had his hands up my shirt and pulling it off . i started to fight him off but he just slammed my head into the wall behind me leaving me seeing stars for a few minutes and by the time i knew what was going on again he was just in his boxers and i was in my underwear and bra. i didnt want he to touch me again but didnt want a repeat of what had happened a few minutes before. so i just stood there crying siilent tears of fear and humiliation while he did what he wanted. that was until he started to pull me over to my bed. then i started to fight back again because i could let him take the one thing he didnt deserve away from me. "you little bitch. i am going to teach you what happens when little girls fight their daddies" he said kneeing me in the stomach and pushing me to my knees. i looked away from him so i wouldnt have to do what he undoubtably wanted me to do. he stilll grabbed my face and told me that if i bit him i would regret the rest of my life and then pulled my hair making me cry out yet i didnt really get to make any form of noise because he shoved himself in. he tasted of sweat, beer and urine. i gagged and tried to pull away but he just took me himself and once he was done he told me to swallow and not let any of it go to waste he told me that that was my dinner. i did as he told me and he left but not before saying that he would be back tomorrow night.  
"i finished the first chapter" i said trying not to let my emotions for this girl show through because she would probably just take off and i couldnt really run at the moment.  
"ok. theres two more." she said pulling up the second and third.  
the next night he came back with a few friends and told them to grab me. tonight he was sober and by sober i mean clean, showered and not nearly as crazed as the night before, but that also meant he was prepared tonight. his friends grabbed my hands and feet and threw me on the bed but were holding me down faster than i could even attempt to get up. "there is no fight tonight bitch" he whispered in my ear while he tyed my down tot he bed. it wasnt long before he had ripped my clothes off and his friends got the chance to touch me where ever they wanted. i squirmed around as much as i could being stretched as far as my body would let me without breaking bones and tearing muscle. i didnt want them near me but i didnt seem to have a choice in the matter because after an hour of that he climbed ontop of me. the only reason i knew the time was because of the position my alarm clock was in. "its time to become a big girl" he told me before taking off his boxers and positioning himself at my vaginal opening. i begged him to leave me alone but he just turned to his friends and said to one of them take her mouth. i didnt want this guy near me let alone his friends, but i couldnt get away and my mother was to busy with my brother to notice what he was doing to me. so with one guy getting an oral job off of me he slammed in to the dry hole that was my vagina. "damn your tight" he said then he mustve notice that i was a virgin because he said "oh god thats why i love you virgins the best things to take from. god" he breathed out and started to push in and out. by then i was trying to block the world around me out and the only thing i noticed was him ejacutalting inside me and the rotation of his friends that occured afterward. nothing else just faceless men came after  
I just clicked over to the next one because she was sitting with her eyes clamped shut trying to block everything else i beleived.  
may 17. i had been feeling sick latley so had gone and bought a few pregnancy tests know that my step father never used condoms while his friends did and not want to be pregnant. i took all five of them and put them on the edge of the sink before taking a shower. seeing as i couldnt get enough of them lately. i couldnt wait to be going to my uncle fins for the next four months or so. i would have to tell him whats been going on seeing as you would be able to tell by then that i was pregnant and he would no doubtably help me, but i didnt want to tell him. there will probably be someone around him that can help me out though or i would just not be pregnant right? after my shower i dried off and put clothes on. i noticed my favorite skinny jeans getting a bit snug around my tummy and didnt want any of this to be true. that was until i glanced at the tests... all five of them were positive. i was doomed and would have to tell my uncle fin sometime soon  
i finished the stories and decided to link her computer to the printer and printed all the pages with a dont touch one its bensons on the top and bottom of the pile. once i did that i closed her laptop and just hugged her. she stiffened at first then relaxed and started to cry. "shhhh... it ok... i will be the someone that helps you and so wont everyone else here" i said ignoring my own pain for the moment.  
"i cant do this" she whispered to me.  
"cant do what?"  
"have this kid" she whispered back.  
"you can get rid of it if your not to far along or you could always put it up for adoption" i said.  
"i cant do any of that because no matter how much i do want it. i dont want it to be his."  
"if you really want it i can help you through this and all the others can as well" i whispered then looked over her shoulder where i noticed george was standing and i thought of something "hey brooklyn do you know how far along you are?" i said leaning her back to look in her face.  
"no" she hiccupped.  
"want to go find out?"  
"um... i guess so" she said and i pulled out my phone to text melinda.  
"i have a friend who can tell you. she is our medical examiner but she is one of my best friends" i said and looked at the reply. "we could go right now and then when we come back we could talk with your uncle fin. hows that sound?"  
"it sounds good" she said and then stood up.  
"could you help me? i dont quite know how i managed to sit like this, but i cant really stand up now" i said and she grinned before helping me up.  
"what happened to you?"  
"my old partners second oldest kathleen has a bi-polar mania and she got off her meds again. this happened a few years ago before we knew what she had, but this time she freaked out and held a gun out to him because his marriage was falling apart again. so i was talking her down and while i did that i got to the gun. i ended up in direct contact with it and when she fired over him saying something she hit my vest and ended up bruising and cracking some ribs"  
"ouch" she said and we both laughed. then she saw george in the doorway. "oh"  
"hey why dont you go grab your stuff and we can be on our way."  
"ok" she said and walked off to the squadroom, visibly pulling on a happy face.  
i turned to george and said " in the copy machine is her autobiography of sorts as to what happened and whats going on its not good and keep fin away from it for awhile at least until we get back from melinda" i said and he nodded before we both walked out to find brooklyn.

i was going insane she had been missing for a good hour now and no sign of her. then she walked into the squadroom and i nearly tackled her. "brook you alright? your not hurt? where were you?" i asked not giving her a chance to answer.  
"im fine uncle i was just sitting in one of the old squadrooms. olivia found me and we started to talk" she told me and looked around for olivia who walked in with george.  
"brook you ready to go?" liv asked her.  
"where are you guys going?"

"no where fin. just going to have a little girl time"  
"take rollins with you then dont leave her out" cragen said out loud and brook looked at me.  
"why?" she asked.  
"brook rollins is a good person just have fun" fin said and he pushed her over to rollins.  
"brook its alright she wont say anything about our secret girl time yet" i said and walked her out of the squadroom rollins following.

i didnt want her to know i didnt want anyone to really know but olivia says shes a good person and wont tell so i guess she has to come with us. "where are we going benson?" rollins asked.  
"melindas"  
"why?"  
"because im pregnant with my step-fathers kid and she said we could find out how far along" i said before glaring out the window.  
"well then its a good thing i got to come along"  
"whys that?"  
"because i can help you out. you know what i was sexually assaulted at my old precinct down in georgia and ran to here. olivia here has been good help to me"  
"oh im sorry i didnt mean"  
"i know dont worry we are all family around here"  
"oh ok then" i said and then yawned.

brook was tired and i can tell why today has been stressful i could go for a nap myself, but i was driving so i told her to take a nap and i would wake her up when we got there. she put her head down on rollins shoulder and passed out. "shes exausted liv" amanda said to me.  
"i know she is"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four  
we had just pulled up to melindas when brooklyn started to mumble in her sleep. "liv?" i said to get her attention "what do i do?"  
"wake her up but dont startle her too much" she told me and i placed my hand on her arm and shook her, but that didnt work.  
"brook? come on time to get up" i whispered shaking her a little harder. that did the trick because she struck out at me and managed to catch me in the face pretty hard. "damn girl you got a hard hand"  
"oh. im so sorry" she said waking up totally and looking absolutley terrified.  
"its ok. were here" i said to her and she looked around.  
"oh where is here exactly?"  
"our medical examiners lab but that is only because we can trust her whole heartedly"  
"oh ok then" she said and we got out of the car.

i was terrified to find out how far along i truely was, but i also wanted to be sure i was doing everything right by the kid. we walked in and a dark skinned women with brown curly hair walk over to us and hugged olivia and said hi to rollins before turning to me. "you must be brooklyn. ive heard so much about you" she said and i looked at olivia wondering what she had heard. "oh dont worry it was all from fin. not liv. now what may i ask did you need me for again?"  
"brooklyn here is pregnant. and would like it if you could give her an ultrasound as well as tell her how far along she is" olivia told the women who i figured out to be melinda.  
"oh and whos the lucky baby daddy?" she asked me and i glared at her. "oh no one good?"  
"no one that deserves to be living" rollins said slinging an arm around my shoulders.  
"oh ok then" she said and turned around beckoning us to follow her. we walked in to a back room the had a bunch of equipment in it and she picked one out. "welll im sorry to say i dont have anything exactly comfortable but thats because the people i normally see arent exactly as lucky as you are" she said "so you are going to have to lay on the metal table there" she pointed out the one behind us and i did as i was told.

brook hadnt said a word since we got out of the car and i was sure if it was because she was scared or just didnt know what to say. i hoped she wasnt shutting us all out and planning something drastic. "brook you alright?" i whispered helping her up onto the table and giving her my jacket to put her head on.  
"fine" she said and layed back.  
"ok now that we are all set up lets take a look." melinda said coming over with a paper towel and some gel stuff.  
"ok"  
"now can i roll up your shirt?" she asked brook so as not to freak her out to much.  
"yeah" brook said and melinda rolled it up to just under her bra line and what i didnt expect to see was black and blue covering her stomach and looked like it spred down to her legs and around her back.

i thought that i was going to be doing a simple ultra sound on a rape victim that was related to fin and not on a girl who looked as if she had been beaten half to death. "jesus. what the hell happened to you?" olivia asked and brook just looked at her.  
"brook does this hurt at all?" i questioned so that i knew if she would need to go to a hospital for something.  
"no i dont even notice the bruises anymore" she said "olivia grab my lap top"  
"why?"  
"its got the story about when this happened on it somewhere"  
"oh ok then" olivia said grabbing the laptop and bringing it over. brook sat up and pulled up the file with her fingers flying.  
"here you go have fun its this one and there should be a few others in that folder that you can read. its all about me and what goes on at home. actually start at the top and you can read from the first time it all happened" she said seeming just fine with it but i could see her muscles contracting from the stress.  
"brook you need to relax. its not good to get too stressed when youre expecting" i said then helping her lay back down because i needed to get a read on how far along she was and what damage mightve been done to the fetus. "now this gel is cold so dont jump too much" i said and then i grabbed the wand hoping that this wouldnt hurt the bruising she had on her. "just tell me if this hurts ok"  
"ok" she said and i started to move the wand around on her stomach. to my releif i found a heart beat but i heard an echo of it and moved the wand around more.  
"youre pregnant with twins" i said in shock.  
"what?"  
"youre going to have twins and youre doing just fine. just keep eatting and taking some prenatals that i perscribe you. ok?"  
"ok and how far along am i?"

i didnt want one kid let alone two that were the bastards. i really didnt want to have his but i really wanted to have the kids at the same time. i guess with the help that olivia says i will be getting i will learn to love them. "youre three months along." melinda told me and i started to cry.  
"brook whats wrong?" rollins asked me getting closer.

"the first time he... he" she was starting to freak out and having trouble breathing.  
"hey hey brook look at me and breath ok?" i said gripping her arms and making her look at me. "good now relax ok nothing you say will make us think any different and what you tell us can help us help you" i said and she nodded "better?" i asked her when her heart rate was back to normal.  
"yeah" she said  
"now what were you going to say?"  
"i got pregnant from him after he raped me the first time" she said and i swear you could have heard a pin drop in the lab.  
"oh my god im so sorry brook but dont you worry we can help you tons" i said.

i hadnt been paying attention as to what exactly had been going on around me for the last few minutes but thats because i had been reading her stories and i got an idea. "hey brook can we print all the stories that have what your steo father and his friends did to you?"  
"um sure olivia but im going to have to pull some files off my flash drives" she told me.  
"can we use your printer mel?"  
"of course" she said and i handed the lap top over with her pulling up all the files i went over to the printer and got it ready to print all the files.  
"if possible can you print them in cronilogical order?"  
"of course" she said and started to print. the files started around january 27 and went up until may 17 yesterday. it was nearly a hundred peices of paper that she printed and when she was done she grabbed the stapler and stapled the individual stories together so that the files made sense. "all of them are true and i just changed a name or two here and there other then that its all true." she said and then we said bye to melinda and thank you for letting us use the computer before leaving. on the way back to the precinct brook fell back asleep.  
"this is going to be a much longer day than i thought it was going to be" i said to amanda.  
"oh yeah" she said and looked back out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
back at the precinct...  
the guys were working and george was talking to fin saying that brook was fine and all that stuff. it was working until rollins and olivia walked back in with brooklyn behind them. "hey brook you alright? did you have fun? what did you guys do?" he said totally overwhelming her still half asleep brain.  
"hey fin relax we had tons of fun, but she just woke up from a nap and is still trying to get up" olivia said stepping in.  
"oh ok" he said.  
"livia?" brook asked yawning.  
"yeah?"  
"can i go back to sleep?" she asked looking a little green, but before she could get an answer she had her hand over her mouth and a trash bin in front of her.  
"what the hell!" fin yelled.  
"hey relax" I said pulling him away from the girls and over to where munch and amaro stood. "she is probably just sick or something"

"hey brook I think its time to tell fin whats wrong."  
"alright" I said standing up and walking over to him. "Come here"  
"why?"  
"because I said so"  
"what ever you have to say can be said here"  
"Fine" I snapped "I am pregnant..."  
"wait what?" he said whereas everyone was just staring well besides george and rollins and oliva.  
"I am pregnant"  
"Whos the father?"  
"marcus" i whispered backing up a little bit.  
"What!" he screamed and flipped out he kicked at a desk and punched the wall. i just kept moving away from him.

fin freaked after brook told him what was wrong with her and she was freaked out by him doing this. i wasnt sure if i should help her or help him. until i saw that brook was hyperventilating. "put him in an interigation room and lock the door." i told munch amaro and whoever else was listening. "brook?" i said walking over to her carefully. "i want you to listen to me ok?" i asked. "breath in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly ok?" i said. then looked to olivia "grab my bag will you"  
brook still wasnt calm and breathing wasnt really helping. "do you guys have a paper bag around here at all?" i asked rollins while i checked brooks pulse.  
"i can find one if you want me to"  
"please" i said and went back to brook who wasnt calming down at all just getting more freaked out. "hey hey relax do you have an inhaler or anything?" she nodded and pointed to her bag. "where?" i said pulling it close to her, she pointed to the small front pocket. I opened it and found a small army of flashdrives and an inhaler. "alright" i said getting it ready for her. "here" i said and she snatched it from my hand and took it.  
"found one" rollins said running back over "oh well we could do it the easy way then" she said frowning.  
"hey she could stil need it so calm your horses" olivia said as i went through my bag and found an anti-anxiety med.  
"here brook i want you to take this for me. itll calm you down"  
"ok" she said her voice slightly hoarse. Once she had taken it I helped her to a chair and watched her curl up in it.

Fin was pissed. "Fin! Relax!" I yelled as he just took out all his anger on the wall infront of him.  
"Elliot I got it" Cragen said and I backed off. "Detective Odafin Tutuolla!" he yelled and Fin stood staring at him. "Sit" he commanded and Fin followed what he was saying "Now calm down" he said and Fin nodded.  
"Fin" Olivia said walking into the room quietly.  
"How did you find out?" he asked and she glanced at Cragen with a questioning look.  
"I can't tell you that right now. If she wants to tell you the whole story she will" she said before turning back around and walking back to the squad room.

"Brook your uncle wants to know the whole story" I whispered to her as she was typing. George watched the exchange, but walked away when he realized that I wasn't going to cause her to freak out again. She was typing on her computer and I just waited for her to respond. The answer I got was her handing me a flash drive. "Whats this?"  
"The whole story" she whispered to me. "I took all of the files and made them one with dates and its the only file on that drive"  
"Ok can I show it to your uncle?" I asked her.  
"Yes" she whispered then went back to her computer. I nodded and stood up heading towards my desk and pulled out a laptop that I had borrowed from TARU a few cases back. I loaded up the file and walked back to Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
As I walked I thought about what was going to happen now that he was about to read the story. I knew it wouldn't be good. I walked in told him to read the story and pulled everyone out of the room. We watched through the glass.

I stared at the computer for a few minutes knowing that what I read wasn't going to be good. I sighed then started to read.  
(the story will be in these and the rest wont be in anything)

it was november 15 when my father died and not even two months later my mother had found a new husband. i dont like him he looks at me funny, maybe its just cause he isnt who i want to see in my dads place. that was what i thought until he came into my room drunk on febuary 25. he didnt look right, he looked as if he was hunting down a dog or something all i knew is that i didnt want him near me. "marcus go away" i said and back up towards the wall trying to keep space between us. he just kept come closer to me and the closer he got the more i walked toward the wall. it wasnt long before i hit the wall seeing as my room was just big enough for my twin sized bed, bookcase, bureau and desk. once i was there i couldnt really go anywhere without getting closer to him and i didnt want that; except he was still walking towards me. "marcus get out of my room. you shouldnt be in here you should go to bed. your drunk." i said, but he had been standing right in front of me by then. he just stood there looking at me and licking his lips. i didnt know what he had planned and didnt want to know. then he said "i wont be leaving until i get what i want" and he did he pressed himself up against me and started to kiss me. "dont make any noise or i will kill your mother and you before you can count to three" he told me and i just whimpered in reply. he had his hands up my shirt and pulling it off . i started to fight him off but he just slammed my head into the wall behind me leaving me seeing stars for a few minutes and by the time i knew what was going on again he was just in his boxers and i was in my underwear and bra. i didnt want he to touch me again but didnt want a repeat of what had happened a few minutes before. so i just stood there crying siilent tears of fear and humiliation while he did what he wanted. that was until he started to pull me over to my bed. then i started to fight back again because i could let him take the one thing he didnt deserve away from me. "you little bitch. i am going to teach you what happens when little girls fight their daddies" he said kneeing me in the stomach and pushing me to my knees. i looked away from him so i wouldnt have to do what he undoubtably wanted me to do. he stilll grabbed my face and told me that if i bit him i would regret the rest of my life and then pulled my hair making me cry out yet i didnt really get to make any form of noise because he shoved himself in. he tasted of sweat, beer and urine. i gagged and tried to pull away but he just took me himself and once he was done he told me to swallow and not let any of it go to waste he told me that that was my dinner. i did as he told me and he left but not before saying that he would be back tomorrow night. I finished the first paragraph swallowing deeply and closing my eyes to calm down so that I could read the rest. Once I was calm I started to read the next paragraph.  
the next night he came back with a few friends and told them to grab me. tonight he was sober and by sober i mean clean, showered and not nearly as crazed as the night before, but that also meant he was prepared tonight. his friends grabbed my hands and feet and threw me on the bed but were holding me down faster than i could even attempt to get up. "there is no fight tonight bitch" he whispered in my ear while he tyed my down to the bed. it wasnt long before he had ripped my clothes off and his friends got the chance to touch me where ever they wanted. i squirmed around as much as i could being stretched as far as my body would let me without breaking bones and tearing muscle. i didnt want them near me but i didnt seem to have a choice in the matter because after an hour of that he climbed on top of me. the only reason i knew the time was because of the position my alarm clock was in. "its time to become a big girl" he told me before taking off his boxers and positioning himself at my vaginal opening. i begged him to leave me alone but he just turned to his friends and said to one of them take her mouth. i didnt want this guy near me let alone his friends, but i couldnt get away and my mother was to busy with my brother to notice what he was doing to me. so with one guy getting an oral job off of me he slammed in to the dry hole that was my vagina. "damn your tight" he said then he mustve notice that i was a virgin because he said "oh god thats why i love you virgins the best things to take from. god" he breathed out and started to push in and out. by then i was trying to block the world around me out and the only thing i noticed was him ejacutalting inside me and the rotation of his friends that occured afterward. nothing else just faceless men came after I knew that she was disociating during this and I couldn't help, but want to throw the laptop and murder the son of a bitch, but I had more to read and then I had to help her.  
the days and nights have begun to blur together and i cant seem to figure out if its monday or wednesday or even friday all i know is that i now have to serve as my step father and his friends sex slave. I want it to end. I want everything to be over and to just disappear. It won't happen though. All I do know is that I got a call from uncle Fin to come and visit him and I told him that I am going. maybe I can get the courage to tell him whats going on and get the help that I need. who knows what will happen to me in the next couple of weeks. hes back and i guess its time to let them all have their fun for the night and hope that i can get to school tomorrow without looking like a total slut. I was beyond done now, but there was one more paragraph to read and I had to finish what I started to read.  
may 17. i had been feeling sick latley so had gone and bought a few pregnancy tests know that my step father never used condoms while his friends did and not wanting to be pregnant. i took all five of them and put them on the edge of the sink before taking a shower. seeing as i couldnt get enough of them lately. i couldnt wait to be going to my uncle fins for the next four months or so. i would have to tell him whats been going on seeing as you would be able to tell by then that i was pregnant and he would no doubtably help me, but i didnt want to tell him. there will probably be someone around him that can help me out though or i would just not be pregnant right? after my shower i dried off and put clothes on. i noticed my favorite skinny jeans getting a bit snug around my tummy and didnt want any of this to be true. that was until i glanced at the tests... all five of them were positive. i was doomed and would have to tell my uncle fin sometime soon I was pissed and stood up after throwing the laptop against the wall and pacing around.

Well we owe TARU a new laptop I thought. Before turning around to find Brook watching from behind us all. "Hey Brook" I said walking over to her.  
"He's mad about the baby" she whispered wrapping her hands around her middle.  
"No hes mad at the sorry excuse for a step father you have want to see?" I asked.  
"Can I talk to him?" she asked and I nodded even though I had just said that she could in a round about way a few seconds before. She walked over to the door and openned it. "Uncle Fin?" she questioned. He stopped moving and looked at her.  
"Hey baby" he whispered before she ran into his arms.  
I shut the door to give them some privacy and let us all talk without them hearing. "Doc?" Cragen asked looking for a way to move forward.  
"Well I am going to say keep an eye on her and get ahold of the PD in charge of where she lives get her removed from their care and into Fins that way they can start an investigation. From what I can get I am going to say that this guy will fess up once in an interragation and will want a plea deal."  
"Alright I will call them and let Fin know, but I think we should let them get some rest first." Cragen said and we all looked to find Brook falling asleep with Fin not to far behind in a corner of the interagation room. "Think they would be more confortable in the cribs"  
"Yeah I will let them know" I said and walked into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke up wrapped in someones arms and immediately started to freak out until I realized where I was and who was holding me. It was my Uncle Fin, "Hey hey Brooklyn relax a little bit ok" he said and I was still breathing pretty harshly. I buried my face futher into his chest trying to calm down more. He remained still until Ihad finally calmed. I pulled away once I was under control and he looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before"  
"You couldn't have seen it before this. I wouldn't have let you see it" I whispered.  
"I beleive that. You are just like your mother"  
"I am not like her!" I yelled angrily. 


End file.
